The Summer's Almost Over
by CDCTheRandomWizard23
Summary: "Look Sonny, summer's almost over and once fall comes back to the Falls, I need to be free." Chad and Sonny get a summer they will always remember. For XxSimplyAlicexX's Sonny With A Summer Romance Competition.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi Guys! This is my first SWAC fanfic and it's for ****XxSimplyAlicexX's Sonny With A Summer Romance Competition. Please give me some reviews after you read this. It's gonna be a multi-chapter story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or any Disney quotes I use from time to time.**

Sonny's Pov

It was the last day of filming at Condor Studios before a long summer break. I was packing my stuff I didn't want to leave in my dressing room over the summer into my suitcases. Tawni was saying some last goodbyes to her own reflection in her mirror on her vanity. Grady and Nico were out getting a fro-yo in the cafeteria before it closed for the summer, and Zora was just being her weird self by hiding around in the vents.

"Hey, Randoms!" A very familiar cocky voice greeted us from the doorway.

"Chad, what are you doing here?" asked Tawni annoyed from having Chad interrupt her talking to herself.

"Hi, Chad!" I said smiling and Chad walked over to me. We both hugged each other sweetly and Tawni groaned.

"Ugh! I'm gonna leave before I barf!" Tawni said making a face and heading out of the dressing room with her magazines.

I sighed. "When are they going to get used to it? After all, we've been together for a few years now."

"And guess where I'm taking m'lady this afternoon?" Chad said to me with a sparkle in his eye and his face spreading into one of his famous grins.

"Well, I think—" I started to guess, but was quickly interrupted by Chad. His whole face lit up in excitement and he had a huge smile on his face.

"Just the two of us are going to set sail on the Pacific Ocean on my private boat the S.S. Chad!" he said excitedly. "We're gonna have a nice dinner, watch the sunset together, and it'll be something we'll never forget."

I smiled and held his hands in mine. "Aww, Chad, that's so sweet of you. I'm sure we will always remember this date."

Chad's Pov

Sonny and I agreed to meet where my boat was docked at a certain time, and I was there early so I went onto the S.S. Chad to make sure everything was all right since I wanted everything to go perfectly. The boat was not too large and not too small but just right for me and Sonny.

I was just dressed in a more casual outfit with some nice jeans and a long sleeved buttoned plaid shirt. I told Sonny that she didn't have to dress so fancy either. She's always beautiful no matter what she's wearing. She's just always so cute with her smile and her big brown eyes. Tonight's the night I'm going to propose to her.

I put my hand in my pocket and took out the small box holding the ring which I was going to give to Sonny. The ring was the best ring that I could find and it was very expensive. I wanted to give the best to Sonny so I chose this one. Its diamonds sparkled in the sunlight. My hand was starting to sweat as I was getting nervous about asking Sonny to marry me so I decided to put the ring I was holding back into its box and back into my pocket where it would be safe. Then the worst thing happened.

The ring slipped out of my nervous hand and fell right into the ocean.

"Aah! No-o!" I started to freak out for a few seconds wondering what to do. The water can't be that deep can it? I held my hair in my hands and without thinking for another moment, I jumped into the water.

**AN: I hoped you guys liked it. Also, you can imagine Chad's boat looking like the one they were on in JONAS L.A. Please review since I never got one before ever :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, I'm back! Here is the next chapter. Here's a shoutout to my reviewers for this story: TheDarkLordNwitchpire, BrandNewEyes929, Channyforeva87, and XxSimplyAlicexX. Thanks for reviewing! Also, the story takes place a few years into the future if you didn't get that last time. :) **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own SWAC or any Disney quotes I use from time to time.**

* * *

><p>Sonny's POV<p>

I was skipping down the docks thinking about happy thoughts, and then I realized that I forgot to bring my cellphone. I must have left it in my apartment or even the dressing room I share with Tawni, abut I'm pretty sure I brought it home. Oh well, I was about to go on my date with Chad. I smiled a wide grin and kept on heading toward the place where Chad's boat was.

I wore my favorite black skinny jeans and a comfortable top with a small sweater over it. I added some necklaces and a heart shaped locket to go with my outfit as well. I can't wait to see Chad. It still was going to be a fifteen minute walk so I sped up my pace.

* * *

><p>Chad's POV<p>

Oh, man. It's seriously been an hour since I jumped into the water without hesitation. I mean, what was I thinking? Now all my clothes are completely wet and Sonny's coming any minute now. I was still in the water which turned out to be a little deeper than I expected and I didn't find the ring. The sun was still pretty bright above my head and the whole surface of the sea was shimmering.

I don't think I'm ever gonna find it. I then thought of all the weird things that could have happened to my ring. It could've been taken far away by the movement of the water, or it could've gotten buried in the sand deep in the ocean floor, or it could've been stolen by someone else, or it could've been eaten by a shark. At those thoughts, I decided to leave the water. I now stood on the dock, my clothes and hair drenched in water.

I was feeling heavier since I brought the seawater from my clothes with me. Now there was a huge puddle around my wet converse shoes. I took out my cell phone and I regretted jumping in with my phone in my pocket. I sighed really loudly letting out all my stress when I heard some footsteps approaching me from behind. I turned and my heart stopped when I saw her bright smile.

"Hey Chad! I—" Sonny gasped. "Chad, what happened to you?"

I started to blush but then I quickly hid it and tried to act cool. "I, uh, dropped something in the water and I went to find it..," I trailed off watching Sonny's worried expression. She looked down at my hand holding my dripping cell phone.

"I'm glad you got your cell phone back. It probably was so hard to find it in the ocean considering how deep and cold the water is," said Sonny.

"Y-y-yeah," I stammered. So Sonny thinks that it was my cell phone that fell into the sea. I can't tell her about what really happened or she'll think I'm clumsy or not responsible enough or something like that. And a proposal is supposed to be a surprise anyway. Plus, the press is gonna ruin my image. Imagine being the celebrity who lost an engagement ring that cost a fortune.

"Chad, you're gonna get a cold by standing here all wet," said Sonny being the caring person she was.

"Right, I'll just change really quick. Stay right there," I said while running to get into some dry clothes.

...

While I was changing into some dry clothes, I did some thinking. How was I supposed to propose to Sonny now? I guess I would have to do it later on another date when I found my ring. I buttoned my dry shirt up. I'll just come back to where I dropped it tomorrow and maybe I'll be able to find it. Yeah.

I put on some dry jeans and different converse. Right now, I'll just go enjoy my time with Sonny. I'll just worry about this later. I finally got ready and I rushed back to Sonny and my boat. When I finally got there, I walked back to my boat and put on a cheery smile for Sonny.

"Okay Sonny, I'm back so now we can—" I stopped myself abruptly when I noticed that Sonny was nowhere around. "Sonny?"

I looked everywhere around the spot near my boat where we were standing but she wasn't there. I decided to call her. I took out my phone which was still wet and hoped that it still worked. I pressed the power button several times and unfortunately, it didn't turn on at all. Suddenly, from behind, a person jumped on me and tackled me down roughly. I fell to the ground with a loud thud.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you go. Please review and try to guess who the person that jumped on Chad was. It may or may not be who you think it is :) I'll be updating chapters pretty fast so be on the lookout. <strong>

**- TheRandomWizard23**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi, I'm back! I just came from a writer's block. Now I'm out of it and the updates are going to come pretty fast 'cause the end of the contest is near. The next update should be up tomorrow or the next day. Thank you to my reviewers from last chapter: StayStrong112, Thecowgoessmoo29, and Saraspsg2010xx. Please review this chapter after you read it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or any Disney quotes I use from time to time.**

* * *

><p>Chad's POV:<p>

"Chad? Chad! Wake up!"

I heard a voice calling me and shouting right into my ears. I opened my eyes and through my blurry vision, I saw a person leaning over me looking worried. I shook my head and finally my vision became clear.

"Sonny? Is that you?" I saw Sonny's expression change from worry to slight relief as soon as I spoke those words.

"Chad, I'm so sorry. I was waiting for you here by your boat and I got the idea of hiding out to surprise you. Then, after I jumped on you, you hit your head and now I feel really really bad for doing it. You were lying here for about a minute and I was scared that I was going to have to call an ambulance but I remembered that I didn't have my cell phone. Chad, please forgive me?"

Sonny was looking at me with her big beautiful brown eyes which were now shimmering with the tears that were building up and were about to fall. I decided to forgive Sonny because I loved her and I didn't want to hurt my little Sunshine. So I smiled, got up, and I hugged Sonny in my arms.

"Oh, Sonny. Funny, funny little Sonny," I said softly. "If I didn't forgive you, how will we be able to spend the rest of the summer together with all the time that's left?" We finally let go from our hug as Sonny smiled and wiped her eyes.

"Now the sun is setting. We must go before it's too late to enjoy the sunset together," I said. We both went onto my boat holding hands as we made our way to a small table for two that was set up in the middle. I pulled one of the chairs out for Sonny while she sat down and replied with a thank you.

"Anything for you m'lady," I answered back. In a short amount of time, we were done with our meal so we stood up and walked to the edge of the boat to watch the sunset.

* * *

><p>Sonny's POV:<p>

Chad put his arm around me as we both smiled and gazed at the marvelous view ahead of us. "Wow, Chad. The sunset's so beautiful," I said.

"It reminds me of you," Chad said as he smiled at me, his teeth glistening.

"Aww, Chad, this is the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say to me," I grinned at Chad as I saw his eyes sparkle.

"It's not everyday that I get to see the sunset with m'lady," Chad said.

"Yeah, and at the end of the summer, we have to go back to working at Condor Studios. The break started already in the middle of the summer and so we only have half the summer left," I said. I laid my head on Chad and we stood there in silence for a couple of minutes until the sun disappeared.

* * *

><p>Chad's POV:<p>

During the final minutes of the sunset, there were some thoughts swirling around my head.

_It would've been the perfect moment to propose to Sonny during the sunset, ugh. It's almost impossible for me to ever find the ring again so I'm not coming back tomorrow to look for it. I'll just get a new ring and propose on another date. Yeah, that sounds good._

"Sonny_, _how would you like to go to Paris with me?" I asked. "We'll go on my private airplane Air Chad."

Sonny's face lit up in excitement. "Chad, I would love that! This is going to be so exciting!"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here is the next chapter. Like I said, the updates are coming quicker like everyday since the contest's due date is near. So be on the lookout often then. Here is a shoutout to my reviewers: StayStrong112, and smilingatthetv. Please review after you read :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or any Disney quotes I use from time to time.**

* * *

><p>Chad's POV:<p>

So it's been a couple of weeks since my date with Sonny on my boat and we've just about finished preparing for the trip to Paris. I was bringing my luggage out of my mansion on my way to get to my private airplane. I stopped on my doorstep and in my head I went over the list of things to bring. I didn't want to forget anything and I didn't want anything to go wrong after the incident I had with my ring. I brought my new cell phone along and also the new ring I bought for Sonny.

It wasn't as wonderful as the last one, but it was the second best ring I could find. I decided to propose to Sonny while we were on top of the Eiffel Tower which was our last stop before we would leave Paris. It was going to be so romantic, and I'm sure that she would love it.

* * *

><p>Sonny's POV:<p>

So I was sitting next to Chad while we were in his airplane after he helped me with my luggage. The plane was going to be flying for hours, and Chad was going to have it on auto-pilot for most of the flight. We were the only two on the plane. I was reading a bunch of travel brochures about France while I was writing in my diary. Chad was just quiet next to me and he seemed to be deep in thought.

* * *

><p>Chad's POV:<p>

Sonny was sitting next to me reading about France's attractions with tons of brochures unfolded on her lap. I also saw her writing in a diary. I didn't even know that she had one. I tried to peek into it, but it was too hard to read Sonny's writing. Her diary was kind of messy with lots of loose pages sticking out throughout the book. I wonder what she writes there and if she ever writes about me. Well of course she does, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I then spent the next few minutes thinking about what I should say to Sonny during the proposal. I needed it to be real and emotional with feeling and passion.

After a while of coming up with nothing, I noticed that my shoulder felt heavier. I looked to my side and saw that Sonny had fallen asleep and her head was resting on it. She looked beautiful even when she was asleep and she was very peaceful and relaxed with her eyes closed. I think I even saw her smiling in her sleep. I saw her diary still in her hands. For a few minutes, I fought the urge to go and read it, but I decided not to. It would not be cool if Sonny found out I read all of her secrets and whatever else was kept in her diary. Without having anything else to do, I continued thinking about the little speech I was going to say to Sonny for the proposal.

* * *

><p>Sonny's POV :<p>

After about a week of running all over Paris, I had a ton of pictures from my Polaroid camera. They were mostly of me and Chad next to some tourist attraction. Each had a slightly different pose and in some of them we made funny faces. After maybe the hundredth picture, Chad started to get tired of stopping to take another photo. He's also been acting kind of nervous just lately. I wonder what's going on. We were on the Eiffel Tower now and I decided to ask him if he was alright.

"Chad?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, Sonny?" he looked over at me.

"Are you doing alright, 'cause you've been acting kind of weird lately," I said.

"What? Me? I'm okay. How are you feeling now that we're standing on top of the Eiffel Tower?" Chad asked.

I smiled widely at Chad and said, "Chad, I love it! I've always wanted to be on the Eiffel Tower. Just look at the view!" I walked over to the edge where the railing was.

* * *

><p>Chad's POV:<p>

Sonny walked away from me towards the edge to see the view. I wasn't going to tell her, but my heart was pounding harder than it ever did before as soon as we were finally on top of the tower. I got out the new ring from my pocket and was making my way over to Sonny. I finally got to her when from behind me I heard a bunch of screams and saw a bunch of bright flashes coming towards me. I quickly threw my hands up to cover my face as soon as I realized what was happening.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go. I think I'll update again tomorrow. Please review and tell me what you think. :) Also, if you like Disney Channel crossovers check out my other story "You're Not Gonna Believe This." Thanks for being kind readers and reviewers :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi again, here it is. Updates are still coming fast which is good thing if you like it but not good if you can't keep up. So sorry, for the fast updates if you don't like it. Make sure you're on the right chapter 'cause it can get confusing. Here's a shoutout to my reviewer: smilingatthetv. So here is chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or any Disney quotes I use from time to time.**

* * *

><p>Sonny's POV:<p>

I was staring out into the view of the city when I heard commotion behind me. I turned around and saw a small group of people made up of paparazzi with cameras flashing and screaming fans coming towards me and Chad.

"Can't a guy get some peace? Now leave me and m'lady alone!" Chad said as he grabbed my hand and we left the Eiffel Tower.

I knew how it felt to be bothered by the blinding flashes and all the craziness that goes on when the paparazzi finally find you out in public. We finally got back to our hotel room and we locked the door. We actually didn't need to because we totally outran the crazy mob and they didn't know what hotel we were staying at. It was now the time we had to go back home since the Eiffel Tower was our last stop.

...

We were in the plane and it was flying back to California. I was sitting next to Chad who was acting kind of weird and nervous and twitchy. I decided to find out if he was doing okay.

"Chad? Are you okay, 'cause you seem a little pale. Are you feeling alright? You might be getting sick or something," I said. Chad looked at me while getting up.

"Umm, excuse me. I'm just going to go to the bathroom for a little while," he said. Chad left his seat and went to the bathroom at the back of the plane. I just took out my stack of photos I took and after having a quick look at them, I smiled and stuck them in my diary. I should really organize my diary. There were lots of torn pages stuck in random places in the book all over the place.

I sighed and put the book on my lap. I may look like a person who would always be neat and organized, but I'm not. If anyone saw my bedroom, they'd know.

* * *

><p>Chad's POV:<p>

I locked myself in the bathroom and now I think I'm losing my mind. After the paparazzi incident, I didn't get to propose to Sonny. And worse, I don't know where my new ring was. I had searched everywhere and it wasn't there. I probably lost it when I threw my hands up to cover my face from the paparazzi's photos. Why can't they just give me a break? I mean, I was on vacation! And there was no chance of finding the ring again since there were tons of people around the Eiffel Tower and one of them probably found it and just stole it for themselves. In my frustration, I kicked one of the walls of the bathroom really hard several times.

I gave myself a minute to calm down after the kicking and then I slowly opened the door to get back to Sonny. As I was in the middle of opening the door, I heard a scream from Sonny. The floor shook as the plane jolted and I lost my balance for a second. I rushed out the door and ran towards Sonny. An alarm started blaring throughout the plane, and I gulped when I realized that the plane was going down. There was something wrong in the cockpit where all the controls were. I ran to where the cockpit was, and it was filled with smoke which made me cough.

"How do you work this thing!" I shouted when again I realized that I didn't know how to fly my own plane. I ran out of the cockpit and I caught Sonny as she fainted. I gently laid her down on the floor while I ran over to the emergency exit hatch and opened it. I found two parachutes next to it. I grabbed one of them right when the plane jolted again, and I dropped it out of the hatch and out of the plane when I lost my balance.

I quickly grabbed the other parachute and strapped it on myself. I ran over to Sonny who was still unconscious and picked her up bridal style. I jumped out of the plane with Sonny in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and expect another update maybe tomorrow :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here's the next chapter for this story. As Sonny would say, "There's just so much drama!" :) It kind of stinks that Chad's been really clumsy losing two rings and accidentally dropping one of the parachutes out of the plane, but we still love him anyways. :) Here is a shoutout to my reviewers: TheDarkLordNwitchpire and smilingatthetv. Please review my story after you read.**

****Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or any Disney quotes I use from time to time.****

* * *

><p>Chad's POV:<p>

I was suspended in the air as I was slowly falling from the sky with a parachute. I was still holding Sonny who was unconscious from fainting earlier. I was hundreds of feet up, and I saw the plane splash as it fell into the ocean. There was debris falling through the air and dark smoke clouding the sky. I even saw a bunch of photos from Paris and diary pages fluttering down. I looked at Sonny and felt really guilty for all the trouble I've gotten us into this summer. I've lost two engagement rings, and I've lost two chances to propose to Sonny. And now we've lost everything we had on the plane.

After a few minutes of falling, I noticed that there was a small island right under me and that we were going to land on it. The view of the island got closer and closer until my feet touched the ground. The island was way bigger than I thought it would be. I placed Sonny gently on the ground and took off my parachute. I looked at what was surrounding me. I was on a huge island covered in tons of tall trees. I couldn't see any animals around, and we were on one on the edges of the island so we were close to the water. I didn't know if there was anybody else here on the island or not.

The sun was setting and it was going to be dark soon. Sonny and I really had nothing with us but the clothes we were wearing. It looked like we were going to have to wait here on the island until someone came to rescue us. We were just gonna have to live with whatever resources there were around us. I looked back at Sonny and she started to get up.

* * *

><p>Sonny's POV:<p>

I slowly opened my eyes and I saw Chad standing above me. I realized that I was lying on some grass and it felt very uncomfortable. I had no idea where I was. Chad helped me stand up to my feet and I turned to face him holding my head with one hand.

"Chad? Where are we?" I looked to Chad for some answers.

"Umm, we're kind of stuck on an island which seems to be in the middle of nowhere after the airplane crashed in the ocean," Chad started slowly and I gasped quickly placing my hands on my chest. Then Chad continued.

"You fainted and I had to carry you since the only option was to jump out of the plane. Are you feeling alright?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I didn't get any bruises or anything," I answered.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry. I made us lose everything and now we're stranded here on this island. I've caused way too much trouble and now you probably hate me," Chad said while his eyebrows were wrinkled in sadness and shame. I took Chad's hands in mine.

"You know what, Chad? It's okay. Don't beat up yourself. I trust you, and I trust that we'll get out of this soon enough," I said. "After all, if I didn't forgive you, how will we be able to spend the rest of the summer together with all the time that's left?" I slowly smiled and Chad joined in with his own smile after hearing those words.

"As long as we're right next to each other, we'll be unstoppable, like gravity," Chad said. Then we hugged each other tightly. We let go soon afterward.

"Okay, so we'll have to wait for someone to find us, right?" I said.

"Yeah, but I hope it doesn't take too long for them to get here," Chad said.

"It's gotten dark so we should find a place to camp for the night," I said.

We soon found a little place under a bunch of shorter trees which kind of made a little house, and we decided to stay there for the night. Chad gave me his jacket to keep me warm. The floor was really hard and uncomfortable so I wasn't sure if I was going to rest well that night. Chad fell asleep as soon as he laid down so I was hearing his loud snoring. After a while, I think I dozed off.

* * *

><p>Chad's POV:<p>

I woke up after a few hours after having a nightmare. I actually let out a yell as I sat up, and I remembered that I was with Sonny. I didn't want to wake her up because of my yelling so I looked to see if I bothered her. To my shock, she wasn't around me at all. I got up and started walking around calling for her.

"Sonny! Sonny! Where are you? Are you okay?" I yelled, but I didn't get an answer. I started running frantically to find Sonny.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here we go again. I actually didn't get any reviews yet for the previous chapter. Please review and it would make my day :)**

****Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or any Disney quotes I use from time to time.****

* * *

><p>Chad's POV:<p>

The sky was still dark and I ran around the island looking for Sonny. It had been a few hours and I still hadn't found her. I was panting for breath with my hands on my chest as I paused for a moment. I continued running and shouting Sonny's name throughout the entire place. I was sweating so much and after a few minutes, I had to pause for breath again.

Why did these things have to happen to me? I've lost a lot of things lately but that was nothing compared to losing Sonny in the middle of a dark deserted island. I was distracted by my worried thoughts and then unexpectedly, I tripped on something. I fell down since I was unable to regain my balance and rolled on the ground for a second before my back hit a tree which made me stop. I wonder what I tripped over. Just then I heard a groan which didn't come from me. I looked over to where I had tripped. To my surprise, I found Sonny lying down on the ground. I went over to her and she sat up.

"Chad? What's going on?" she said to me.

"I woke up in the middle of the night and you weren't there so I was running all over the place looking for you. And then I tripped on something and now I've found you. Are you okay?" I said.

"I think you tripped on my ankle, but I'm okay. I must have been sleepwalking," she said.

"The sun's rising. I'm going to try and get some food," I said.

We walked to one of the edges of the island. I let Sonny take a nap under some trees nearby while I tried to go fishing. The water was cold and there were some random objects that managed to wash up onto the shore of the island. For hours, I wasn't able to get any fish at all. I was about to give up when I noticed something shiny in the water. It washed up onto the shore and I bend over to pick it up. I brought it up to my eyes and I almost dropped it in shock.

"It can't be," I said. Then my whole face brightened up and I stood there with a huge smile on my face.

"I found it! I found it!" I shouted.

I've found the original engagement ring I lost while I was on the S.S. Chad. I found the ring. I can propose to Sonny.

Just then, above me, there was a loud whirring noise and I saw a helicopter in the distance. It was coming to rescue us from the island. Sonny woke from her nap and was getting up as I was walking up to her.

"Chad, I think the helicopter's coming to save us," she said to me smiling.

"Yes, it is. But first there's something that I need to tell you," I said and I took her hands in mine. "Sonny, there are a lot of things that I love about you. Your eyes, your smile, the way you can just brighten up my day. You're the most wonderful person I know. Look Sonny, summer's almost over and once fall comes back to the Falls, I need to be free. I've been acting so nervous lately and I've been through a lot of things this summer, but that's all going to be over when I do this."

I reached for the ring in my pocket, and Sonny's eyes started to shine with tears of happiness. I got down on one knee and looked at Sonny's beautiful eyes.

"Sonny Munroe, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Chad! A million times yes!" Sonny said as she wrapped her arms around me.

I smiled at her. "This truly is a summer that we will never forget."

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for all who reviewed and read my story. It was fun to write and I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think because this is officially the end of the story. :)<strong>


End file.
